Overlord II Episode 04
"Army of Death" (死の軍勢 Shi no Gunzei) is the fourth episode of the ''Overlord II'' adaptation. It was broadcasted on January 30, 2018. Summary The lizardmen tribes are celebrating their victory over Iguva=41 and the rest of the undead army. The chieftains discuss Frost Pain's abilities and it's wielder Zaryusu Shasha. Zenberu Gugu decides to go wake Zaryusu, who is resting after the battle. Inside a hut Zaryusu awakens and notices Crusch on top of him. They share a brief moment until Zenberu interrupts them. He sees them and decides to leave the embarrassed couple alone. Meanwhile, in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ainz holds a meeting of his Guardians. He opens the meeting by welcoming and introducing Victim, Guardian of the 8th Floor, to the rest of the other Guardians. Ainz tells Victim that he intends to use his special ability should a person attack them with a world item. Next, he turns to Demiurge. He asks about the sheep used to make scrolls. Demiurge gives them the name "Abelion Sheep" and describes them as two legged sheep beasts. Ainz realizes that they are a subspecies of Chimera and allows him to keep doing what he's doing. Next, he turns to Shalltear, who is still depressed over her rebellion. Shalltear begs for a punishment over it which Ainz accepts and tells her that he will give her one later. Lastly, he turns to Cocytus, who apologizes for his defeat against the lizardmen and is lambasted by Albedo. Ainz asks him why he lost. Cocytus admits that he had underestimated his foes and lacked information on them as well as the land topography. He also states that the undead army lacked commanders to give orders on the battlefield. Ainz is impressed and delighted at what he said but that he still needs to be punished for his defeat. Ainz orders Cocytus to exterminate the lizardmen alone as his punishment. However, he makes a request that the lizardmen be shown mercy which Albedo yells at him for. Ainz orders her to be silent and Cocytus states that the lizardmen are more beneficial to Nazarick alive rather than dead. He says that they are capable warriors and is against killing them for that reason. The idea is rejected at first but Demiurge states that they can keep the lizardmen alive to see if they can govern them without the use of fear. Ainz then accepts the idea and orders that Gargantua be activated and then he calls the meeting to a close. Cocytus thanks Demiurge for his idea. Ainz returns to his chambers happy and realizes that someone has sprayed perfume on his bed. Back at the lizardmen's village, another undead army is spotted across the Great Lake and they notice the magical equipment that they carry. Crusch then notices that a sixth tier spell called control weather used to freeze the lake. Zenberu wonders if the "Great One" is there with them. They then watch a giant golem throw a cubed rock in the middle of the frozen lake. Then the skeletons form a staircase with their own bodies and a royal procession being formed as Ainz and his Guardians walk up to the top of the cubed rock and he sits on his throne. He sends messengers to the lizardmen asking them to send out a delegate to speak with him. Shasuryu and Zaryusu go out to meet them. They introduce themselves and Albedo orders Demiurge to make them bow down which he uses his skills to force them to bow down. Ainz then informs them that if they manage to defeat Cocytus in four hours in battle he will leave them alone. Shasuryu attempts to surrender but Ainz rejects it and leaves them after telling them that the ice will melt. He and his guardians exit by using a Gate after bidding them farewell and Demiurge releases them. After the meeting the tribal cheiftans meet and decide to call their warriors to arms but Zaryusu wants only the five of them to fight which Crusch objects to but Zaryusu talks her out of it. He embraces her once more. She then asks him to impregnate her. Major Events * Ainz punishes Cocytus by ordering him to fight the lizardmen by himself. * Demiurge convinces Ainz to perform an experiment to govern the lizardmen. * Ainz appears before the lizardmen to warn them about the upcoming battle. * Crusch tells Zaryusu to impregnate her. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Zenberu Gugu * Shasuryu Shasha * Sukyu Juju * Kyuku Zuzu * Zaryusu Shasha * Iguva=41 (Flashback) * Rororo * Crusch Lulu * Albedo * Ainz Ooal Gown * Demiurge * Mare Bello Fiore * Aura Bella Fiora * Cocytus * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Head Priestess of Green Claw * Head Hunter of Green Claw New Characters * Victim * Gargantua Abilities Used Known Abilities Tier Spells: * Weather Control * Gate Super-Tier Spells: * Creation Active Skills: * Command Mantra Locations Known Locations * Great Tomb of Nazarick * Great Lake New Locations * No new locations were introduced during this episode. Anime Notes * Victim's first appearance was alongside his fellow Floor Guardians in the Throne Room, while in the Light Novel, he actually had to head towards the Throne Room's entrance hall to make contact with them and was introduced by Demiurge. Gallery Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 02 Episodes